vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippe Candeloro (Miraculous Ladybug)
|-|Frozer= |-|Philippe Candeloro= Summary Philippe Candeloro is a professional ice skater who works in the ice rink in Paris, and is based on the real life ice skater by the same name. In the episode "Frozer", after mayor André Bourgeois threatens to close the ice rink when no people come, he gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Frozer, an ice skating-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, 7-B with Environmental Destruction Name: Philippe Candeloro, Frozer (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 43 (As he's based on the real life person Philippe Candeloro, his in-show character was likely born in the same time he was born, which was in February 17, 1972. The episode "Frozer" happened in 2015) Classification: Human, Olympic Athlete, Figure skater | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Philippe Candeloro = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics |-|Frozer= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Acrobatics, Cold Manipulation (Can make the area around him freeze by his sheer movements), Ice Manipulation (Can create Icicles from his ice skaters), Sealing (Can trap people in ice), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Frozers that would remain immobile until Philippe gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir), City level with environmental destruction (Freezed all of Paris) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime, Was able to keep up and even possibly outspeed Lady Ice and Ice Cat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with ice attacks. Several Kilometers with environmental destruction (Freezed all of Paris) Standard Equipment: Akumatized ice skates Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His powers will be lost if his ice skates case has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Frozer can use his ice skates to generate ice and freeze the surrounding area, where he skates swiftly with his skaters. He can also freeze people inside of his ice and can send icicles from his skaters Key: Philippe Candeloro | Frozer Note: This is NOT a page for the real life person by the same name, but for his character in the show. Gallery MIRACULOUS �� FROZER - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7